1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a control method standardized by JEDEC (Joint Electron Device Engineering Council) concerning access to a DRAM (Dynamic RAM), only a system having the same data bus width for each chip select is prescribed (e.g., in JP-A-2009-116962, a system having data bus widths different for each chip select is described, but a control method thereof is not described).
In the system having the data bus widths different according to the chip selects, it is difficult to appropriately access the DRAM using the control method of the related art.